


A Simple Question

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Cosmos has a simple question that he's waited too long to ask.(F1ukemeister24 posted a beautiful piece of art on tumblr that inspired this, and they were kind enough to let me play in their sandbox.)





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1ukemeister24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1ukemeister24/gifts).



They hadn’t seen each other for weeks, months actually now that he stopped and thought about it. But that was the part of the problem. They were both so terribly busy. 

Occasionally Cosmos would call out for Soundwave when the vast emptiness of space became too much. If Soundwave were able, he would answer. More often than not the only reply Cosmos would receive is a bush of affection across his mind. Journeys must be made, supplies must be gathered, destinations traversed and their off time will coincide as well as a solar eclipse.

Soundwave sends Cosmos mental images of time spent in Africa with his beloved elephants. His enjoyment of being greeted like a long lost family member. The warmth of being introduced to the newest members of the herd. The mystery of a language spoken in infrasound. Fascinated by memories that are never forgotten, with an oral history and traditions that have lasted longer than many civilizations. 

All of this he shares with Cosmos who listens with rapt attention while surrounded by galaxies and nebulas whose names have long been forgotten even by his own ancient race. 

_”One day I’ll show you”_ They whisper to one another. 

_”Yes, one day when we have the time.”_ Is always the response. 

Today though, he is home. The universe has conspired with Cosmos to delay his departure with a cosmic storm of solar flares and coronal mass ejections. Not particularly harmful, but not fun in the way it prickles his plating and fouls his sensors. A blessing that will not be overlooked, a gift that will be used to it's fullest advantage.

Cosmos knows at any given moment where Soundwave will be throughout his day. Soundwave's schedule is like clockwork, precise, driven, so Cosmos waits like a predator setting his trap. He can feel as Soundwave brush his mind, curiosity piqued with what has Cosmos so giddy. _Wait and see,_ Cosmos sends back with delight at Soundwave’s query. 

_Fine little Autobot, have your fun._ Soundwave’s voice amused and affectionate in Cosmos’ mind as Soundwave’s footsteps bring him near. From the darkness of his chosen corridor Cosmos pounced. He spins Soundwave into the shroud of darkness that had concealed him. Red fingers traced at the hidden seam along a silver mask, “What game are you playing with me, my little Autobot?” 

“Kiss me Soundwave?” The other red hand pulls on the taller mech’s arm as he rises to meet with hope in his field that his request will be granted. “Kiss me and show me how much you miss me. Not while I’m a million light years away, but while I’m here, and we’re together if only for a moment.” 

"As you wish."


End file.
